


These Moments

by otaku_at_best



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I love this pair so much I swear-, I'm in rarepair hell, KenAka, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, akaashi x kenma, akaken, does this count as domestic?, join me~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_at_best/pseuds/otaku_at_best
Summary: The moments like this are the moments Akaashi lives for.





	These Moments

There were many things Akaashi really liked about his boyfriend Kenma. Like the way, he scrunches up his nose when he was concentrating really hard on a video game level he just can’t seem to beat, how he hums along to the radio no matter what song is playing, or how he purrs subconsciously in his sleep like the most adorable kitten Akaashi’s ever seen. 

But what Akaashi likes most are the moments like this, the moments where Kenma and himself are curled up on Akaashi’s couch at three in the morning not caring if anyone walks in and sees them this close together or that in a few hours they would both have to separate from each other and go to their respective schools to play an energy sucking sport that would leave them both exhausted and exhilarated.

The moments that he likes are when Kenma is completely on top of him, wrapped around his body, snuggling closer hoping to find warmth somewhere in Akaashi’s arms. Where Akaashi could run his fingers through the freshly washed two-toned hair that heavily reminded him of flan pudding, while they watched some random channel on the tv that they just happened to be on. The moments when Akaashi would lean down and move the hair out of Kenma’s face so he can plant slow soft short kisses to the shorter setter’s skin.

 

Akaashi likes the way Kenma’s face flushes when he whispers sweet romantic words into his ears. The way that sooner or later Kenma would fall asleep still curled up in his arms. The way he himself would smile fondly at his boyfriend when he does, before picking up the sleeping male and carrying him to his bedroom where he lays him down gently, himself quickly following after, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s smaller frame, spooning the other. The way he plants one more affectionate kiss to the blonde’s temple before closing his eyes and the way Kenma slowly turns towards his chest and pecks his chin when he thinks Akaashi’s asleep. 

 

These are the moments that Akaashi liked, no loved. These are moments that would be forever engraved in his memory. He loved these moments so much he wished he just freeze them every time and stay that way forever, but at the same time, he didn’t because that would mean never having any more moments just like this. The moments that he spent with his boyfriend were worth going through every second for, and he wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
